Mickey's Punishment
by Daimino
Summary: Mickey forgotten and overdue for his big date. Disappointed from his bad habit, which is not easy for her to tolerate. To get his apologize, Minnie's up of something for him with sweet sentences.


© Disney's Mickey Mouse & Friends,

Mickey Mouse in,

Mickey's Punishment

* * *

Mickey outburst all his stamina dashes along the sidewalk to reach the finish line. And it is totally could made him dread due of his unpunctuality and being absent-mindlessly. Which is a date, a forgotten big date. And that means, the finish line is Minnie's House. Sweats drawn surround his entire furs, and pump his lungs with heavily breathe panting. Once beat it, he raise his hand to ring the doorbell. And doing it over times. She knows, if he's finally arrived, yet not on right time. Out of their scheduled. Maybe she's just gonna give up anyway faces her bad-habited boyfriend.

_"Ah! Minnie!"_ spoken Mickey, his panting couldn't allowed him to converse more further.

She's just standing there at doorway crossed her arms watching him panting a lot. Knowing his bad habit happens again in over time. She tapped her foot on porch and expected him plead for apologize.

_"Sorry,"_ he panted. _"Sorry I'm late, well umm…"_ he could went silence from her attitude towards him like usually. No words for her respondence could help him to say something to avoid loss of words. He is become frighten from this girl, and brace himself started to state a reason why he late, again. _"Well, I know I didn't make it on time._

_ "You see... umm, Pluto! Ah yes, Pluto!_

_"Pluto drove my jalopy insanely without my knowing and ended up crashes by tree. So I didn't bring myself with that old bulk jalopy."_

She's not easily that down to believing his nonsense reasons. She's just narrowed her eyes at his. _"And you're dreaming to come here for…?"_

He glad she said something, at least he able respond as he could say. He chuckles, _"Our big date?"_

Truly as what matched her expectations. She stomp the porch upon growled, _"Forget it!"_ before stormed out to shut the door.

_"Wait!"_ She noticed that the door didn't shut completely, she gasped after a yellow shoe blocked her shutting door. _"Ow,"_ the groaned sounds could be heard from behind.

She quickly expand the door from the incident, _"What do you want?"_

After rubbed his foot, he scratched his head. Knowing she's not accept his bad habits anymore. He look at her again, stern view drawn on her faces. Chucklin' himself about usually seeing her like this. _Which is he called her as cutey_.

_"Well umm,"_ he tried his best to find the best words to say something, before he made up an idea to get his sorry._ "Ah! As for my apologize, you can give me a punishment. Eh, NO! I mean like you could ask me for help, like cleaning your yard or bathroom-"_

_"Ah! That's it! A punishment!"_ she snapped as snapped her fingers.

_"What?"_ he surprised. Oh, boy! Why did he let out a stupid idea?

She grasped his hand to drag him into her house, _"Follow me, Mickey!"_

Minnie shepherded him to her bedroom. Tossed him to sit at her make up zone. First gazed at his reflection on mirror and combining surprised and puzzled himself perched here.

_"Wait! What are you doing?"_ wondered Mickey, throbbed if she's going to do something weird for him.

She rummaged her wardrobe, looking on something for him. Once obtained a pink hair bow, she attached it on top of his head.

He woke upon realizing her lunatic idea, _"Are you out of your mind? NO WAY!"_

_"Remember that time when you and Donald dressed up like me and Daisy in order replaced my old photo huh?"_ she recalled the memories, leaned her faces against his.

He gulped from in sudden of faces each other, _"…yeah?"_

_"Then here it is the punishment, I'm sentenced you to reverse yourself for womanfolk,"_ she proclaimed like a gavel pounded sound block.

_"What? No!"_ he become hysterical. _"Last time I'm doing that, it only left me regretment. You don't know how shame me and Donald doing this."_

_"Then you'll didn't get sorry,"_ she responded that easily. No matter whatever his reason to refuse, the punishment must go on. _"I want you to do that again, dress up like a girl!"_

He clenched his teeth, had no other choices for this stubborn girl. _"Alright, fine."_

_"Good boy!"_ she went back to rummaged wardrobe. And she handed her clothes to him. _"Now, go on changes yourself with these."_

All he can see her matched coloured skirt and white bloomers, and she's willingly let him wear those? _"Oh, golly."_

_"What are you waiting for? Come on, make yourself change up!"_ she pushes him reaching out to big bathroom.

Minutes has been passed, the ridiculous idea made himself appeared as feminine mouse within matched with the style of Minnie's currently worn on which is opposite colored as blue once he's done changed his attire. He feels so stupid and sheepish. By the look of pink hair bow and matching skirt, white bloomers and yellow heels attired his body.

_"Oh, Mickey! You look so pretty as me!"_ excited Minnie as glance from up to down about Mickey's appearance.

_"Yeah, yeah, I get that idea,"_ he grunted, try to conceal his mortified in front of her.

_"Next step, it's make up!"_ she declared.

_"Not again…"_ he sighed.

She tossed him back to make up zone. Preparing some stuffs to make him look like her. By painted his face with eyeliner, powders, and pink lip-balm. He couldn't help but give up by letting her do anything on him.

_"There, open your eyes,"_ uttered her.

He did opened his eyes and look his reflected self on mirror. Combining gasp and surprise by looking himself beautiful and pretty just like Minnie. Mortified about his look, like his whole life were shameful. This leaves her chuckling.

_"Oh, Mickey! You're so pretty, I couldn't resist it!"_ she couldn't hold her excitement anymore about her success from making her boyfriend _beautiful_. _"I feel like you're my twins."_ she giggled at the last.

_"Oh, boy…"_ he murmured.

_"For now, you called yourself as Mandie Mouse for a day,"_ she stated.

_"Mandie Mouse? Who is Mandie?"_

_"My sister."_

_"WHAT?"_

Before she could continue, her phone ringing dringingly down there.

_"Wait here, I'll be right back,"_ stated Minnie, before dashes away to pick it up. _"Hello?"_

_"Minnie!"_ spoken a person through the line.

_"Oh, Hi Daisy!"_ Minnie greeted once she recognize the voice._ "What you doing?"_

_"Well, I'd like to invite you to come over here, we're throwing a dinner party. You'll gonna love every kinds of foods here!"_

_"Oh! Sounds great!"_

Mickey stair down to catch on her, to inspect who's calling her. He saw her standing next to the couch playing the phone cord. Approached her till gets her attention on him.

_"It sure is! Oh yeah Minnie, Have you seen Mickey? I tried to called him plenty of times but he still didn't pick it up, because I'd like to invite him to come along,"_ Daisy asked.

_"Oh, Mickey is…"_ she take a moment to glance at him, and did fairy tale about him. _"Mickey's outta of town!"_

_"What?"_ surprised Mickey due of humbug.

_"He told me last night, he left the town for months,"_ she finished her tale.

_"Oh, I see,"_ Daisy easily understood. Despite believing her thoughts.

She made up another idea, _"Well, since Mickey's not around, I'm not going off by myself, I'mma tag along with my sister, if you don't mind."_

Upon heard this, drawn excitement on duck exclaimed for her, _"Oh, Minnie! Sure thing! I would LOVE to see your sister!"_

Mickey's jaw dropped upon hears this, hard to believe she made his punishment even harder than he thought.

_"I'll be there in jiffy! Catch on you there, Daisy! See ya!"_ she hung up.

_"You're going to torture me,"_ he grumbled within narrowed at her.

_"I thought ya like the idea,"_ she drawn him a smirked smile on her face. She leaned closer to him. _"Besides, you're already look pretty as my sister after all. Or me isn't it?"_

He chuckles in shyness. Over the fact that he's doing this again, being a girl. By letting her committed him anything, all he would hope he could be sorry for, without doing such a thing like this. But he's just surrendered himself for her. She's stubborn and he's absent mindlessly and mischief, which is both couldn't hook up.

_"Come on, Mickey! We wouldn't miss Daisy's dinner party!"_ she took his hand and dragged him along to reach her garage.

But sudden in prevention, a door opens extensively and emerging the mouse twins.

_"We're home!"_ shouted Millie and Melody after dashed into hallway.

She gasped in surprise upon meeting them, _"Oh! Millie, Melody! Gee, I forgot you two used stopped by at my place."_

_"What?"_ surprised Mickey, not knowing is she's actually being with her twin-nieces after all despite by today's that they planned on big date. Now he's doubted her as being absent-mindlessly, just like him.

_"We're having so much fun at playground!"_ stated Millie.

_"We even made some new friends!"_ added Melody before her look up at Mickey. _"Aunt Minnie, who's is that?"_

_"Oh!"_ took her a millisecond to think before decided to overwrought, _"It's your mom!"_ yet have to tell 'em over the fact if _Mandie_ was here.

_"Oh? Mommy?"_ puzzled Millie, inspecting him through his appearance. Thought about this person dressed up as same like Minnie.

_"Mommy, what are you doing here? I thought you're stay at home,"_ Melody asked Mickey.

Trembled his occurred entire body, nervous to dead what should he do with these innocent tiny girls in faces of him. Till, Minnie nudged his shoulder.

He have no time to spare again, tried with imitated ladylike voice, _"Oh! Well, umm… mommy just wanted to see how is your aunt doing,"_ he finished with giggles.

_"Oh,"_ the girls shook their heads.

_"Now girls, if you excuse us, me and your mommy wanted to go out for Daisy's dinner party. And you two better stay here till we're return,"_ stated Minnie towards to her nieces. She's gotta get away from them before anything messed up by shame.

The twins found it interesting, even they begged at 'em.

_"Can we join? please?"_

_"Yeah, can we?"_

_"No girls. it's adults business. Right, 'mommy'?"_ Minnie answered before looked at Mickey.

_"Umm, Y-yeah! Ya two better listen to your aunt this time,"_ he replied, with almost babbled.

_"Okay then, Aunt Minnie!"_

_"You got it!"_

_"Good, and make sure you two are out of trouble,"_ she added, before dragged Mickey to way out.

_"Don't worry, we won't,"_ said Millie.

_"Have fun, mom!"_ shouted Melody as watching Minnie dragged Mickey away from them.

_"You too girls! I love you!"_ shouted Mickey from distance.

_"Aww, you're so sweet,"_ Minnie cooed from his affections towards her nieces.

He chuckles, _"I guess I couldn't resist their cuteness after all."_

* * *

At Daisy's beach house, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Clarabelle, Minnie and Mickey-in-disguise-as-Mandie were having fun chattering and eating their fantastic delicious dinner dish. Lucky for Mickey still able managing himself to acts femininity as well. So their friends wouldn't recognized him. Or he shall dead in shame if they're found out.

_"Ah… isn't wonderful when we're all gather here and enjoy the taste of every bites of dish,"_ started Daisy, noted herself expressed of how grateful and blissful when the gathering on.

_"You said it, toots!"_ Donald replied, caressing his big tummy before he could burped.

_"I couldn't disagree, 'cause I'm love these foods,"_ Goofy said, licking his fingers after tasted the dish.

_"Either am I,"_ muffled Clarabelle, she's already stuffed.

_"And how about you, Minnie? Oh, It was great for me that finally to see your sister, Mandie,"_ Daisy asked her.

_"Aww, she sure is loves meeting someone new,"_ Minnie replied with smiles, before she glanced at Mickey to make him say something.

_ "Umm, Y-yeah, it is so nice to meet you, D-D-Daisy,"_ nervous Mickey within situation like this.

_"Aww, it's a pleasure to meet you too,"_ awed Daisy.

Minnie looked at him again, giving him a sign as she was hoping if Mickey could declared a statement. _"W-well, you all been a such great friend for my dear sister, Minnie, I'd like to say thank you,"_

_"Aww what a kind words, I can't imagine how lucky you are Minnie, to have a sister like her,"_ amazed Daisy. Unable to resist how cute Mickey is.

_"Yeah!"_ exclaimed Donald.

_"Oh, you two just look adorable,"_ Goofy compliment.

_"Sweet and Moo-ravelous!"_ Clarabelle uttered with mow voice.

_"Aww, why thank you everyone!" _Minnie giggles in shyness a bit, before she made her own statement.

_"And thank you for invited me and letting me tag along with my sister,"_ she took Mickey's hand and gently squeeze it. As well it drew a smile on his face.

_"We're so grateful that we could enjoyed every delightful taste of these dishes, right sis?"_

He hoped this for the last time from being agitated, _"Can't disagree with that."_ Ended up with chuckles.

_"Your welcome, Oh! Say Minnie, don't you think Mickey will regret this? Not having such a quality time like us right now,"_ wondered Daisy.

Mickey be surprised upon her question while Minnie's tried to hold her giggles. As the matter of fact which is hilarious that Mickey was here in whole time. She wouldn't dreaming to let her or neither the others to found out. Just because she's couldn't resist how cute and pretty girlish Mickey is.

_"Yeah, it's not fun without him,"_ Goofy opined.

Minnie giggled and remarked, _"Oh, well, he sure is regretted it."_

And everyone busted their laughter in cheerful. But for Mickey, Daisy was wrong. It's EVERYONE who regretted to saw his presence already. Also, in disguised. He is truly enjoyed her dinner dish, much delightful taste has touched his tongue. He actually glad he had joined it with them yet within this stupid punishment from stubborn Minnie.

_"Oh, Daisy,"_ a quack sound gets Mickey's attentions towards Donald. _"I have something for you."_

_"Oh, really?"_ surprised Daisy within Donald quickly gives her a gift box. _"For me?"_

_"Yeah, open it!"_ Donald encouraged her. Combining impatient and excited to watch her open it.

Daisy unwrapped it and couldn't help gasped by an expensive hair bow on her hand. _"Oh! A fancy sparkling diamond hair bow! Oh! Donald thank you!"_ she exclaimed happily, before she throw her arms to his neck and showering her kisses on his face.

_"Aww, anythin' for you toots,"_ cooed Donald.

_"How did you know if I was wanted this one?"_

_ "Ah, just give it a try,"_

Witnessing the moment of the ducks, made Mickey felt himself went down into despair. Sighed, decided to look at ground. Thinking he could do better for himself to do anything for Minnie. Just like Donald did his best for Daisy.

_"Oh, Daisy! That's so beautiful!"_ Minnie compliment after seeing Daisy changed her hair bow.

* * *

The day went great, though Mickey and Minnie had forgotten their date but glad Daisy made up with an amazing dinner party. Now it's over, and everyone is headed back to their home now.

_"Thanks for the dinner, Daisy!"_ waved Goofy before helped Clarabelle get into his car.

_"Yeah, it was amazing!"_ Clarabelle whooped.

_"Your welcome! See you next time!"_ Daisy shouted as she waved her hand before returning to close the door.

_ "Come on, Mickey let's go home,"_ uttered Minnie, before sight at Mickey walked off to her car while looking down. _"Mickey?"_

And the others left way with their own vehicle leaving Daisy's house. In middle of Minnie's trip back to her home along him. She look at him, dim miserable. She must be know something, maybe his punishment made him down like that. Or she's went too far on him? After they're arrived, Mickey just sat on makeup zone as Minnie approached him decided to have a converse.

_"Mickey, what's wrong?"_ Minnie asked, as cares his shoulders and rested her head on left shoulder.

_"Nothing, I'm fine,"_ Mickey said, as nuzzling her cheek with his.

_"Say it, or I'll add more,"_ she constrained him, pressed her cheek against his.

What a stubborn she is, Mickey already enough with everything. But yet, his emotion wouldn't lie himself if he deserved it.

Mickey let out heavy sighed and confess it to her, _"I… I'm just feel… I can't make you happy. Just like Donald did to Daisy, and she's so happy when he gave something she interested with._

_"Unlike me, I'm just stuck with absent-mindlessly and mischievously that always makes you feel often annoyed and mad at me._

_"I did tried my best as I could for you. But, I guess I'm just gonna give up anyway and I think I deserve this such a swell punishment. Shaming to my own self."_

_"Oh, Mickey, you're always made me happy,"_ she replied.

_"What?"_ he surprised as immediately glance at her.

Minnie moved away to his side. She rested her hand on his shoulder, faces his gloomy and sorrowful face still she found it cute, within drawn a smile for him.

_"You see, I didn't punish you that badly, I punish you in sweet and gently way. I'm doing this to let yourself entertained me,"_ spoken Minnie as stroking his cheek gently and lovingly. The feel of warms from through of her gloves warming his cheek as he loving it.

_"And even though I'm angry at you towards all your mischief doesn't mean I'm not happy about it. _

_"Because I know, you'll always be there and never left me behind. And I had been got an idea that why don't I thought about do same thing like you always did to me?"_

She finished by rubbed his cheek with her gently palm. Mickey was amazed. He thought the idea of messing up with her was a fallacious. But instead, she didn't. She saw the other side of reason of his every mischievously he had committed to her. He even didn't think the same thing like her. Because all he was done just for fun purposely.

Last statement that she could finished it, over what she's been through with him after all. _"I might I hate it but I know it. You just did your best, Mickey."_

_ "You do?"_ her replied was just a nodded smile._ "So, do I get my sorry?"_

_ "You don't even need to ask about it again,"_ she giggled once said it, as cares his shoulder.

He manages himself to not let every single of tears falls from his eyes, instead he threw himself to embrace her. _"Oh, Minnie, you're the greatest gal I ever met."_

She drawn out with giggles and delighted to return wrapped his neck. Satisfied that she had made each other understood towards another.

_ "This is why I love you,"_ murmured him on her ears.

Giggles escaped from her, she pulled away to faces girlish him again, _"Love you more."_

For everyone's favorite part, each other's leaned close to meet their lips shall connected with each other. Tasting every bites of loves from kisses, within loves surrounded them.

_She is really amazing girl._

He quickly broke the kiss upon a realization, _"Wait, you're kissing your sister."_

_ "No way to be possible,"_ she said. Don't care whatever he is now. Pulled him again to draws more and deep smooch for him.

Much satisfied for today's going on. Especially his punishment by making him into girl. But now, he able to think she's happy about it. By making fun of himself. He's just grateful that everything went good and out-of-trouble.

Mickey withdraw a smirk face on him, _"Can I give you a punishment?"_

_"What did I do?"_ she rather thought if he had a revenge on her.

He quickly picked her up, _"For gave me a horrible punish!"_

_"Ah! Mickey! Put me down!"_ she couldn't help herself but laughter and attempted to get off.

Mickey rested her on bed, _"And my punishment will be this date!"_

Back as being mischief, crawl on bed and lay on top of her to mess up with her. Laughter and amused occurred on her, as he tickles her everywhere. He knows, she'll loves it. From squeaky voices she laughing, and smiles upon drawn on her face. He couldn't resist it than himself being girl anymore.

_"Who's the best gal, huh? Who's the best gal!"_

He loves the loud laughter escapes from her. The more she laugh the more he torture her. _"Stop it!"_

Before he could go further with her, a tiny voice shouted from far away. _"Aunt Minnie! Are you trying to fool us again? Mommy is really at home! So who was that with ya?"_

_ "You're exposed,"_ uttered Mickey as glance at her.

* * *

And so, Mickey went back to his correct attire. Knowing that she's satisfied and enough with his punishment and Millie and Melody's caught them. She decided to give up and spin a yard on living room.

_ "So that's the entire story,"_ Minnie finished today's tale for her nieces.

_ "Uncle Mickey you're so funny when you're dressed like mommy,"_ Melody laughed from the story. Millie does unable to stop laughing.

_ "Yeah, couldn't done with that without your silly and adorable aunt,"_ Mickey told them, before glance at Minnie and took her hand.

Just then, a horn can heard from outside. _"Oh! Melody, there's our car! Come on!"_ Millie jumps out from couch and grasped her sister's hand and rush over to reach it. _"Bye Aunt Minnie! Bye Uncle Mickey!"_ they waved to the couple as soon as they were in the car.

_"Bye! Have a safe trip! And come back next time!"_ Minnie shouted as she and Mickey waved at them from doorway, till they're out of sight.

_"Now for your punishment,"_

_ "Not until later,"_

_ "But we haven't have our date yet,"_

_ "You just better march yourself home,"_

He won't get away, till she have final idea to get away from him. Grasped his neck and brushes his lip deeply. Painted lip-mark left remained on his lips. His head spinning a bunch of hearts surrounding him upon amazing kiss.

_ "And good night, Mickey."_

She shut the door, leaving him on porch. He's just grinned dazedly. Till he fell upon drunk out of loves.

The End.

© Disney

* * *

Trivia :

\- This series were based on _Mickey Mouse Works_ in episode, _Mickey's Big Break_. Where Mickey and Donald crossdressing as Minnie and Daisy in attempt to restore their old photo.

\- Daisy's express were inspired from _Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas_ in segment, _Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas_ where Daisy noted her favorite part of Christmas during served Christmas dinner for other ducks.


End file.
